Odonata
Appearance: Overall, Odonata looks mostly like a SilkWing, but has distinct HiveWing features, such as her wings, and the various HiveWing horns on her face. She also has a small smattering of freckles on her face and neck. Odonata's scales are yellowish orange in color with darker red overscales, and pinkish orange scales near her underbelly. Odonata's underbelly is the color of wet sand, or brown sugar. Her wings are translucent red in color, and full of holes, making it impossible for her to fly. Her entire body is covered with scars, mostly cuts from fights with prisoners, and burns from punishments inflicted by Solar's talons for not doing as she was told. Her claws are gray, and stained with dried blood from fights. Odonata's eyes are a dark, crimson red, and she always seems to be glaring at others. She normally has a small smirk, or a frown on her face, evidence of her low self-esteem due to her treatment by Solar. When Odonata is out and about, she normally has a thin black cape draped over her shoulders and back, as well as a gold necklace with a cracked black rock(skyfire) in it, and a gold hoop earring that connects to a gold nose ring by a gold chain on the right side of Odonata's face, though the jewelry is just for show. Odonata has rubies embedded in her brows and horns, but, as with the jewelry, they are just for show. She wears a sheath with a dagger on her left back leg. On all four of Odonata's ankles are chains, which restrict her movements. Backstory: Pre-series: Odonata's parents, Ringtail, and Arastrus II, fell in love entirely by accident, and had one egg. The queen of the HiveWings found out, and sent a troop of HiveWing guards to arrest them, and take the egg. Ringtail fled, leaving Arastrus to be captured by the HiveWings. She flew to Pyrrhia, where she was captured by SkyWing guards, and later executed. Thinking the egg that Ringtail had been holding was a SkyWing egg, Queen Sparrow put it with her most recent clutch of eggs, and waited for it to hatch. When Odonata hatched, Sparrow was disgusted, and gave her to her daughter Solar as a present. Solar named the dragonet Odonata after an order of dragonflies, and also because her wings looked like the wings of dragonflies. When Odonata was 2, Solar got a new pet, a RainWing named Taint. Odonata and Taint quickly became friends, and often talked about escaping, though they never tried, as it would've been too dangerous. Taint often asked Solar to punish him instead of Odonata when the hybrid wouldn't follow orders, but it never really helped much. Darkened Skies: Odonata is mentioned briefly by Solar after Ray and Shadowender are taken to the dungeons for trying to attack Solar. Odonata is officially seen when the Four Dragonets of the Prophecy escape the Sky Kingdom, and she is being flown out of the Kingdom by Taint, who escaped with her. She talks briefly with Wildfire, and remarks that Solar would make a terrible queen of the SkyWings, and that the Sky Kingdom would be much better off if Solar's half-sister, Flare, were the future queen instead. Relationships: Princess Solar: Odonata loaths the older SkyWing princess with everything she has, and would gladly like to wrap her in paralysis silk, then sting her several times to kill her. Taint: Odonata considers the RainWing both a friend, and an ally, as well as a love interest. Due to Taint being the only dragon she saw(with the exception of Solar) most of the time, her relationship with him is stronger than any other relationship she has. Ray: Odonata sympathizes with the SeaWing because of her oddness. Ray, being the first SeaWing that Odonata has ever seen, has formed her basic perception of what SeaWings are like. Shadowender: Odonata finds Shadowender's nervous temperament amusing, though she does find his ideas on why she looks the way she does annoying. Wildfire: Odonata likes Wildfire, and wants to get to know her better. She enjoys having conversations with the SkyWing, and hopes that their relationship together grows deeper as they interact more. Coldfront(VanquishedHydra4844): Odonata has observed Coldfront from a distance, and so far, she isn't on the best of terms with him. More often than not, she has overheard him talk about her negatively, and she wonders if the other dragons she has met percieve her in the same way that he seems to. Category:SilkWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters